


Pictures...

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Aki & Shinji & Mitzi: Friends in life and death. [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, PLATONIC SENPAI SQUAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Three moments, six stills, a friendship blossoms.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro & Kirijo Mitsuru, Aragaki Shinjiro & Sanada Akihiko, Kirijo Mitsuru & Sanada Akihiko
Series: Aki & Shinji & Mitzi: Friends in life and death. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909489
Kudos: 18





	Pictures...

This was a terrible idea. The chairman has wanted to get a group shot of SEES for some time now. That means Shinjiro, Akihiko, and Mitsuru have to sit in a room for a period of time without talking or fighting.

This was going to be hell.

So the three of them sat on one of the couches in the lounge. Mitsuru was on the left, Shinjiro was in the middle, and Akihiko on the right. All three of them mustered up some smiles.

And then Akihiko decided to drape himself over the two of them. And then the idiot starts laughing as the flash goes off. Mitsuru and Shinjiro share a look. Mitsuru then signs to the chairman to get the camera ready.

And then they shove him off their laps. Halfway through Akihiko’s fall, another flash goes off.

The two can’t contain their laughter. It is only intensified by Akihiko screaming from a heap in the floor “DELETE THAT!” as Mitsuru and Shinjiro tell the chairman to absolutely NOT delete that photo.

And then they actually see the photo.

“Oh my god!” Mitsuru says in between raucous laughter.

“You can see his mouth open!” Shinjiro almost screams.

Akihiko seemed to just give up. He was still in a heap on the floor when Mitsuru took out the SD card, and printed out both photos.

“I assume you want these to blackmail him, Aragaki?” Mitsuru asks the boy next to her.

“You know me too well, Kirijo.” He says as he takes the photos.

“Will you two stop that?!” Akihiko asks, face burning red and still on the floor.

“C’mon Aki, stop being a baby. Just get up!”

“I’m contemplating my life choices.”

Mitsuru leaves the room, still lightly giggling.

A month later, it’s time for revenge.

The chairman wants to take another picture. This time in the park.

This time, Akihiko and Shinjiro link their arms. And Mitsuru takes that as an invitation to boost herself up onto their arms.

She drapes her arms around their necks and they all give big smiles. The flash. And then Akihiko and Shinjiro exchange The Look™ This time Shinjiro motions for the chairman to take the picture.

Then they drop her. Another flash, midway through the fall, the cocky smirks on the boys faces mirroring the ones that happened the month before on Shinjiro and Mitsuru’s faces.

Mitsuru gets up immediately, face red and dusting off her skirt. She tries to take it with dignity… but fails miserably. The boys dissolve into giggles.

They get home, and Mitsuru stomps over to the couch in a huff.

“Haha, my revenge plot is complete, Mitsuru!”

And then all three of them are put into a stunned silence. Usually the boys called each other their nicknames, but whenever addressing Mitsuru, they always called her by her last name, and her theirs.

“I’ll get you again, Akihiko.” She says, and it’s a silent agreement that they’re really friends now. Not just casual acquaintances.

Akihiko takes the SD card, and prints out the photos.

“I’m keeping these.” He says.

The three burst into laughter.

It’s another month before Mitsuru and Akihiko can put their plan into action.

Another month passes, and the chairman wants another photo. He promises this is the last one. He just wants one on the staircase.

And of course, Shinjiro has to take the spotlight. He leans further over the railing than the other two. The simple, nice smiles. The flash. The Look™. The smirks. Akihiko motions for the picture.

Suddenly, Shinjiro’s falling. This time the pic shows him flipped and falling just after the other two pushed him.

“This time, I’m keeping these, Shinji!” And then Mitsuru slams her hand over her mouth.

The three of them are shocked again.

“I-I’m sorry…” she whispers out. “That was too familiar”

She turns around and is about to retreat to her room, when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Mitsuru, it’s okay. You can call me Aki too, if you want. You’re like a sister now.”

Mitsuru’s shocked. They think of her… as a sister? They’ve always acted like brothers… and now they’re accepting her into their little family?

“Are you sure?” She asks him.

Shinjiro responds from the floor. “Yeah. It’s all cool.”

She gives a small smile.

“Right, Mitzi.” Akihiko says to her, and he’s got that damn smirk on his face.

Shinjiro starts laughing from the floor. “You’re one of us now!”

Mitsuru shoots them both a murderous glare.

“Ooh! Judge, Jury, and Executioner!” Akihiko says, between laughs.

“Well if that’s how you want to play it… Prepare to be executed, Aki!” She screams out.

He runs, she starts chasing him throughout the dorm.

None of the three could remember the last time they had so much fun.

Shinjiro took the SD card, printed out the photos, and slipped them under Mitsuru’s door with a note.

“Great to have you, Mitzi!” It read.


End file.
